Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere/Relationships
Family Kion The Cubs is very close to their father and yearns to make him proud of them. However while kamaria and her siblings love their father, They have been shown to be intimidated by him on occasion, often avoiding the risk of pushing his temper. Mhina The Cubs relationship with their mother is observed to be affectionate and supportive. Kopa Kopa has a very good relationship with his nieces and Nephews. Patch Patch has a very good relationship with her nieces and Nephews Each Other They are shown to have a typical sibling relationship between each other. Kambu kamaria and her siblings greatly respects their grandfather. Msichana Though not as close to their Grandmother as they are to their grandfather, kamaria and her siblings revered the older Queen and is was quite comfortable conversing with her. Imara kamaria and her siblings greatly respects their Aunt. Mhina's Ancestor Very little is known about kamaria and her siblings relationship with their Ancestor. They appear to hold an intense amount of respect and presumably love for him though. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Elena Elena appears to be on good terms with kamaria and her siblings. Jasiri For the Jasiri from the The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe, kamaria and her siblings is shown to have a good relationship with Mohatu’s Mother. For the Jasiri from the The new adventures of the South Land universe, As a member of the Royal Guards, kamaria and her siblings greatly respects Jasiri. Stacy Hirano kamaria and her siblings and Stacy Hirano have a great relationship. Szpic kamaria and her siblings and Szpic have a great relationship. Pteruś kamaria and her siblings and Pteruś have a great relationship. Cera kamaria and her siblings and Cera have a great relationship. Liliput kamaria and her siblings liked Liliput because he is a young apatosaur who has a positive way of thinking. Chapuś kamaria and her siblings likes Chapuś very much because she is a good friend of his aunt Koda kamaria and her siblings really likes this little bear because she is a good friend of his parents. Mufasa Junior kamaria and her siblings admires Mufasa Junior for being the heir to the Pridelands throne Kaczusia kamaria and her siblings and this young female parasaurolophus are good female friends. Mohatu and her siblings Mohatu and her siblings and kamaria and her siblings are best friends. Ametyst Skylar Jenny Brown Izabela garcia shapiro kamaria and her siblings and Izabela garcia shapiro have a great relationship. Nita kamaria and her siblings and Nita have a great relationship. Kiara and Kovu Kiara, Kovu, Malaika, Kamaria, Salehe and Njere are on good terms. Kenai kamaria and her siblings and Kenai have a great relationship. The rest of The Lion Guard kamaria and her siblings is friends with the rest of the members of the Lion Guard. Salehe and Njere are often the ones to make the entire group laugh. Gwafua Gwafua, Malaika, Kamaria, Salehe and Njere are best friends. Romances Kamaria: Chagina Kamaria and Chagina are very protective of each other and have a very strong relationship. The two can sometimes fight and argue though, usually about the welfare of their friends. They are shown to love each other very much, and can often be found around the South Lands just hanging out. Salehe: Akia WIP Malaika: Tambo When Malaika first Met Tambo, Tambo instantly felt attracted to her. Malaika's Brother, Salehe, loves to put them in awkward situations. Njere: Ramla Njere has a Girlfriend named Ramla. At first Njere's Parent's and other siblings didn't trust her, but they eventually learn to accept her after understanding how happy she makes Njere. Enemies Scar's Army Scar's Army Hates Kamaria, Salehe, Njere and Malaika since they helped out Mohatu and her friends. Tetemeko Malaika, Kamaria, Salehe and Njere sees Tetemeko as nothing but a spoiled brat who doesn't deserve the title of Prince. As Tetemeko has a strong disliking for their sister, Kamaria, Salehe is often seen defending his sister from Tetemeko's hurtful words.Category:Relationships